Stranger Pairs Have Been
by Evia Wingjade
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, mostly short scenes, exploring the interactions between members of The Company. There may be more chapters in the future, depending on how well people like it and what I can come up with. So far everything is Rated K. If that changes I'll be sure to let you know!
1. Chapter 1

_"The pale orc. What happened to him?" _

_"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." _

Balin's eyes met the gaze of the wizard across their small camp. In Gandalf's face Balin saw the uncertainty that he often felt in the face of Thorin's unwavering belief of the pale orc's demise. Azog's body had never been found. While it was true that the remains of his orcish legions had withdrawn, taking their wounded commander, Balin felt that he would not trust the death of that foul creature until he had seen his head parted from his shoulders with his own eyes. Preferably with his own sword. Balin knew with surety that the wandering wizard shared his opinion on the subject.

The two eldest of the company, venerated by their beards, eyed each other in silent communication. They agreed together, as they had separately, to keep their doubts to themselves. It could do no good to the company to draw out their fear of one particular orc-it was all too likely they would meet orcs aplenty during their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwalin gazed at his elder brother across the hobbit's table, watching as Balin conversed quietly with Thorin. The dwarf was full of good food and drink, and beginning to think of the past as he pondered the quest in their immediate future. Balin had told him stories all his life of the splendor of Erebor, before the dragon brought their people low. Seeing him now, working with Thorin towards their goal of reclaiming the Mountain, made his heart swell with pride and hope. Dwalin's eyes lingered on the lines his brother's face had accumulated since they'd last been in company. The last time he'd seen his brother, his hair had been more grey than white, his beard still streaked with the darker shades of his youth. Dwalin was not that much younger than Balin, and he wondered silently if he would become a white beard as early as his brother.

The sons of Fundin had fought and labored together for many years, serving Thror until his disappearance, and then Thorin. They had gone their separate ways for only a few years, when work was scarce and Men would not pay two dwarves when they could pay one. While Balin stayed in the Blue Mountains, Dwalin roamed in the lands nearby, circling ever farther out to find work.

When word came to him that Thorin meant to embark on the quest for Erebor, Dwalin was second only to his brother in vowing his service on the journey. Dwalin had known for years that his loyalty to his family was the only force as strong as his allegiance to the Kings of Erebor. He considered the perils that he was sure to face in the next months and devoutly hoped that he would not find himself making the choice between duty to his liege and his love for his only living kin.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili eyed the she-elf who escorted him to a cell in the bowels of the Woodland Realm's strong place. She seemed to prefer a hands-off approach, unlike many of her fellows. The young dwarf prince was bound for a room at the end of the hall. He took advantage of the chance to glance around, watching his kin and companions searched and pushed roughly into cells by their captors. The red-haired elf opened the cell door for him, inclining her head to indicate that he should enter.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He inquired. "I could have anything down my trousers." He added when he was sure she was listening.

"Or nothing." She quipped across the closing the door.

An elf with a sense of humor? Kili was amazed. He allowed his forehead to thump against the bars of his cell door, watching the pretty elf maid as she ascended the stairs. Her coppery hair danced behind her, as though it was determined to keep his gaze. The she-elf's blonde companion spoke, and when she answered him her voice was sharp. Kili had no understanding of the words, but the tone was clear enough. The male of her species had annoyed her somehow-Kili wondered what he's said that would sharpen her voice when she was willing to bandy words with a prisoner. His reverie lasted only moments before he noticed the blonde elf scowling at him. Kili scowled back, and considered making a rude gesture before abandoning the idea. He would wait and see if there was a chance to convince the elves' king to release them before antagonizing their captors.

The copper haired _elleth_ was walking away as fast as she could without breaking into a run. How _could_ she have said that to Legolas? _Why_ had she spoken so? Because the dwarf had a sense of humor, even when captive? Perhaps. Or was it his bravery against the spiders? Or the way he had so quickly tried to ally with her, an elf and his people's enemy, when faced with a mutual threat?

Was it simply because he was so much different than she had ever expected a dwarf to be?


End file.
